¿Real o no Real?
by The Perfiden Zone
Summary: Todos conocemos la versión de Katniss Everdeen... pero detrás de ella, existe una aun más interesante... Los Juegos del Hambre - POV Peeta Mellark... CapítulosCortos/Story In-Progress/Rating M.
1. Sólo cinco esta vez

**Disclaimer**.- The Hunger Games y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. No obtengo absolutamente nada con esto, es sólo una noción personal, escrita única y exclusivamente por diversión y sin ningún motivo de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo I - Sólo cinco esta vez...**

* * *

Pienso en este día y preferiría sufrir de indiferencia. Más las circunstancias me lo impiden y nuevamente estoy meditando por los juegos cuando observo fríamente y con firmeza hacía el espejo los detalles de mi atuendo.

—_Son sólo cinco, esta vez..._— pronuncio abotonando mi camisa mientras pienso en el número de trozos de papel que habrá en esta cosecha con mi nombre.

—_Nunca he tomado una tesela_— reconozco sintiéndome culpable porque mi familia jamás había pasado hambre.

Sin embargo es el sonido del reloj el que me indica que ya no hay tiempo para culpas ni debilidades, apresurándome a la puerta cuando estoy preparado para irme.

No miro hacia atrás.

No tendría sentido hacerlo, sé que no tengo posibilidades. —_Ninguna posibilidad— _susurro en el silencio.

No hace falta que nadie me lo diga, la mirada de la gente lo ha hecho cada año cuando me miran a la plaza caminar.

Ellos no lo saben pero en el fondo desde hace mucho tiempo morir ya no me importa.

—_Preferiría morir mil veces antes que acabar en una cárcel_— confirmo firmemente aunque resulte muy contradictorio que lo diga, al ser precisamente la arena de los juegos la prisión más grande que al Capitolio le conozco.

—_Un día, tal vez dos_— medito calculando el tiempo que quizá sobreviviría mientras avanzo a toda prisa porque empieza a hacerse tarde.

—_Son casi las dos..._— me digo rebasado algunas tiendas conocidas por mi padre.

Más no puedo ignorar mientras avanzo que un par de comerciantes me han sorprendido hablando solo cuando cruzo ese trayecto.

—_Ahí va el chico del pan_— seguro están pensando.

Ambos me conocen bien, pero este día aunque los saludo, siguen de largo.

—_No los culpo_— no hay duda de que en este día nadie tiene palabras para alguien que va directo a algo peor que un matadero.

—_Más si llega tarde y la asistencia es estrictamente obligatoria_— concluyó casi sonriendo con un gran toque de triste y áspero sarcasmo, porque ese es un detalle que jamás podre olvidar.

—_¿Cómo hacerlo? Si he tenido pesadillas casi toda mi existencia_— señalo amargamente y sin detener ni un poco el paso, recordando al mismo tiempo que desde mi primera cosecha comencé a sufrir insomnio.

Pero pese a lo atroz y horrible que este evento me parezca cuando comienzo a acercarme diviso demasiados banderines adornando ese lugar.

—_Tantos__ que parecería una fiesta_— acuerdo con bastante pesimismo sin poder evitarme preguntar _—¿Qué clase de gente festejaría algo como esto?—. _

Algo tan vil y despiadado como lo sería asesinar.

—_Los que no han tenido hijos_— deseo suponer —_o los que los tienen... pero en realidad no les importan..._— murmuro lentamente y me ha afligido un nuevo pensamiento cuando finalmente mi mente decide incluirme en ese austero grupo.

_—Aun así ella me ama_— o al menos eso digo porque sé que es incapaz.

_—No debo dudarlo— _continuo más triste que antes, intentando convencerme que ha sido mi madre la que ha dejado un paquete lleno de galletas, sobre mi cama esta mañana.

Sin embargo eso no funciona y un vacio muy grande me ha hecho un nudo en la garganta.

No importa que mira a ambos lados, ahí no habrá nadie cerca a quien pueda engañar con mi absurda necedad.

—_En el fondo sé__ que ha sido él_— digo aunque no quiera porque se bien que fue mi padre. —_La única persona en este mundo a la que tal vez yo le importo_— reconozco duramente afectado de algún modo seriamente mis sentidos.

No obstante miro al frente y lejos de pensar en detenerme continúo caminando sin intención de regresar.

No pretendo huir a ningún lado. Aun deseo conservar la poca libertad que me queda, aunque eso signifique no escapar de mi destino.

—_Ellos no me cambiarán_— es lo último que digo antes de cruzar la barrera que ha montado el Capitolio para marcar su cruel perímetro.


	2. Felices Juegos del Hambre

**Disclaimer**.-The Hunger Games y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. No obtengo absolutamente nada con esto, es sólo una noción personal, escrita única y exclusivamente por diversión y sin ningún motivo de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo II - Felices Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

—_Y que la suerte esté siempre, de su lado— _murmuro sin darme cuenta y al unisonó de la voz femenina y conocida que lo anuncia.

—_Effie Trinket— _pienso alzando la mirada y descubriendo en aquel momento que casi he olvidado por completo donde estoy.

—_No debería evadirme_— me reprendo internamente sin poderme criticar.

Bastante inhumano era ya estar de pie ahí, huyendo en silencio hasta de mis propios sentimientos.

Más no empezaba ni siquiera a entenderlo cuando el nombre —_Katniss..._— ha salido lentamente de mi boca, inundando mi ser de inusual abatimiento.

—_¡N__o! Ella no..._— niego en mis adentros alzando la vista para confirmar algo aun peor que mi más temible sueño.

Era un hecho que Katniss Everdeen se había ofrecido voluntaria.

Mi corazón se ha detenido al igual que mi mente, y aunque son sólo gritos provenientes de su hermana que es llevada lejos los que me mantienen ahora alerta, no me explico cómo el tiempo sigue trascurriendo si en este mismo instante todo mi universo se ha venido cuesta abajo.

—_Malditos Juegos del Hambre_— susurro lamentándome en silencio porque no puedo hacer nada que no sea pensar.

Ni aun ahora hundido en mi más agudo sufrimiento mi lucidez mental me permite abandonarme. Es mi instinto insistente, el que nuevamente me ha hecho reaccionar ante el eco de las voces que se filtran en mi mente.

—_¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!_— escucho de repente y desearía gritar de la impotencia porque sencillamente algo en mí me obliga a preocuparme por el menor de mis hermanos y a sacar a Katniss de mis pensamientos.

—_Es su última cosecha_— recuerdo esperando de algún triste modo que eso ayude y no sea él, el elegido esta última vez.

Aun cuando mi esperanza resulte un anhelo estúpido ya que aunque es mayor que yo, más posibilidades tiene de quedar seleccionado.

—_El me desearía lo mismo_— afirmó como intento de consuelo porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de que él haya deseado algo tan bueno durante una cosecha para mí.

Me entristece terriblemente el aceptarlo pero aun con esa decepción que se ha convertido extrañamente en un estremecimiento, sé que no me arrepentiría de ayudarlo.

—_Ayudaría a Katniss si pudiera_— asevero firmemente comenzando a notar que algunos le han abierto paso a mi presencia.

Y aunque no estoy muy seguro de cuantas fracciones de segundo me he quedado consternado, comienzo a comprender que ayudar a Katniss no era algo que en el fondo pudiese elegir o escoger—_Era algo ya predestinado_— concluyo finalmente escuchando de nuevo a Effie Trinket, mi nombre pronunciar.


	3. Algo dulce e inexplicable

**Disclaimer**.-The Hunger Games y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. No obtengo absolutamente nada con esto, es sólo una noción personal, escrita única y exclusivamente por diversión y sin ningún motivo de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo III – Algo dulce e inexplicable**

* * *

_—Es él... Es Peeta..._— vuelvo a oír pero ahora sólo entre murmullos de los que me observan cómo lo harían de estar frente a un cadáver.

Entiendo su actitud, pero no la justifico.

_—Yo jamás he visto a nadie de ese modo— _me digo enfadado porque ciertamente me han irritado sus miradas.

Y aunque no es lo más correcto quisiese gritarles antes de marcharme un _—¡Lo sé!—._ Como me lo grito ahora a mí mismo porque soy consciente de que en los próximos días posiblemente morir es lo único que haga.

_—Más nada de eso ya me importa— _también deseo decirles porque creo tener al menos un propósito, aunque el resto de mi cuerpo no reaccione igual y no tarde ni un poco en demostrarlo desatando un desconcertante escalofrío cuando los agentes de la paz he visto aproximarse.

Descubro hasta entonces que toda esa impotencia que me había mantenido inmóvil y de pie hasta ahora, se ha transformado en otra cosa que me obliga a caminar junto a los agentes.

No puedo averiguarlo porque no pretendo ver hacia las cámaras y reflejar en ellas mi destino, pero casi estoy seguro que mi rostro ya refleja aunque no quiera, lo que soy y lo que siento.

Realmente deseo seguir firme en mi decisión y pensamiento, pero del mismo modo en el que finjo subir con entereza al escenario, simulo estar dispuesto a ocupar con orgullo ese lugar.

Un lugar austero y malogrado que me recordará tarde o temprano que ya no habrá más voluntarios cuando Effie al fin pregunte.

—_No es su culpa_— disculpo honestamente dedicando a mi hermano una fugaz mirada —_Tal vez es la mía por creer que tenia a que regresar_—.

De todos modos siempre he estado solo.

_—El no es como ustedes... el no tendría oportunidad— _casi he escucho en mi cabeza el diálogo decepcionado de mi madre cuando el mayor de mis hermanos le pregunta si yo sobreviviría más de una noche en la arena de los juegos.

_—Ella nunca me ha apoyado_— admito en el silencio aunque no hacía falta que lo tuviera que pensar. Una opinión así viniendo de mi madrefrancamente no me extraña.

_—Y creo que nunca lo hará— _concluyo tristemente, aunque ha sido el alcalde y su breve indicación de que los tributos nos tomemos de la mano lo que me ha hecho reaccionar.

Por un instante no me queda más remedio que actuar como se espera y girar en media vuelta para extender mi mano a Katniss Everdeen.

—_El único tributo que jamás podría matar_— aseguro en mis adentros apretando mis dedos de manera consistente entre los delicados de su mano.

Pero como es limitado el tiempo que durará la calidez en nuestras manos, no deseo perder este momento y busco en sus ojos la respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera he formulado.

Y aunque no he encontrado lo que quiero, sé que algún día lo haré porque hoy no es el momento y porque cuando decide mirarme finalmente algo agradable llega a mí.

_—Algo dulce e inexplicable que disipa casi toda la tristeza de mi abrumadora existencia—._

No he olvidado donde estoy ni en que precarias circunstancias, pero por ahora mi único anhelo es haberle transmitidolo que sientoantes de separar nuestras manos para siempre.

Y pese a que todo en mi se niega a alejarse, tras un breve segundo y como era de esperarse sucede lo que era inevitable.

Nos soltamos por completo y giramos hacia al frente a mirar a una multitud callada y absurdamente conmovida, que espera sin saberlo a que termine el himno de Panem para vernos desfilar hacia la muerte.

_—Aunque que sé que Katniss volverá— _me digo a mi mismo cuando nos conducen a las puertas del Edificio de Justicia y puedo descifrar en su mirada que no se ha sacrificado en vano y que por volver, será capaz de todo.

_—Incluso de matarme...—_ pienso y sé que podría sonreír ante eso.

Después de todo ha venido aquí protegiendo a su hermana _—Y sólo viva podrá seguir haciéndolo—._


	4. Pase lo que pase

**Disclaimer**.-The Hunger Games y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. No obtengo absolutamente nada con esto, es sólo una noción personal, escrita única y exclusivamente por diversión y sin ningún motivo de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo IV – Pase lo que pase**

* * *

—_Necesitaré trazar un plan_— medito fríamente mientras avanzamos escoltados por los agentes de la paz que nos conducen a estancias diferentes.

—_¿Pero cuál?_— me pregunto inesperadamente _—Si no decido el correcto, no tendré oportunidad— _rectifico de manera deprimente recargándome en la puerta_ —Ni de fingir que he de matarla, ni de permitir que alguien lo haga__mientras me encuentre __inmerso en esa pesadilla que debía ser la ilusión que busco desde aquella tarde que le arroje hogazas de pan__—._

Había pensado en eso cada día desde que ocurrió, pero jamás me he atrevido a decirle lo que pienso.

—_Que lamento mucho no haber hecho más por ella y no haberle dicho entonces lo que desde el jardín de niños, siento_—.

Por instante casi he escuchado todos los insultos que mi madre le dijo cuando la ha visto hurgar en nuestro cubo de basura.

—_Que estúpido fui..._— murmuro arrepentido de no haber intervenido aunque sé que no podía —_¿Qué estaba pensado?_— me cuestiono después lo bastante enfurecido como para arrojar muy lejos lo primero que he visto frente a mí.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!— interroga de pronto un agente de la paz abriendo la puerta sorpresivamente.

_—Ha oído mi desastre_— pienso mientras respondo vacilante lo que he hecho a una lámpara —Nada... fue... fue una accidente... se me ha caído, lo lamento — respondo viendo de reojo los trozos de ese objeto regados en la alfombra.

—Ordenaré que lo recojan— asegura seriamente, cerrando la puerta aparentemente satisfecho de que no haya intentado escaparme.

—_Seguramente alguna vez alguien lo intentó— _deduzco rápidamente inclinándome a recoger lo que he quebrado.

—Peeta Mellark ¿Dónde está él?— escucho de repente del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Padre?— murmuro sorprendido porque ya me había hecho a la idea de que no vendría ni mi familia.

—Hijo— dice él entrando reticente y disculpándose con la mirada por algo que ni siquiera le pensaba reclamar.

—_Siempre supe que no vendría mi madre_— me digo a mismo interpretando su mirada.

—No ha podido con esto— dice mi padre intentando disculparla porque casi ha imaginado lo que pienso —¿Pero sabes lo que ha dicho?— me responde de pronto con un escaso toque de vergüenza como si intentase darme ánimos por ella —Ha dicho que quizá el Distrito 12, tendrá por fin este año un ganador—.

_—Suena tan convencido— _pienso avergonzado porque no le he creído una palabra.

No obstante le sonrió porque he descubierto lo grande que es su amor de padre para mentir incluso en esto.

—Se ha acabado el tiempo— notifica de pronto un agente entrando a nuestra sala.

—Todo estará bien— le digo de inmediato mirándolo a los ojos para que pueda irse tranquilamente cuando lo escoltan apresuradamente a la salida.

—Suerte hijo— lo escucho despedirse con voz apagada y casi por un brevísimo segundo puedo ver a mi madre y mis hermanos esperándole afuera.

—_Esa chica sí que es una superviviente_— la he escuchado decir justo antes de cerrarse totalmente la puerta.

Había luchado contra mí tantos minutos negándome a llorar y finalmente había sido mi madre la que estalló ese sentimiento.

Y aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme —_¿Por qué?— _sólo puedo alejarme cuanto puedo de la puerta para no pensar más en el terrible desamor que he sufrido con mi madre.

_—La que ni aun ahora puede hacer el intento de quererme— _admito derrotado, tragándome mis lágrimas y dejándome caer sobre rodillas en el suelo porque no puedo hacer más.

_—¿Qué quería de mi?— _murmuro entre dientes _—¿Por qué no puede amarme?— _suspiro sin la intención de respirar.

—Peeta...— escucho decir como un lamento a una joven conocida que me mira con tristeza.

—Delly...— susurro alzado la mirada sorprendido de que ni siquiera haya notado que entró.

—Tenía que verte— susurra en voz muy baja hincándose conmigo para abrazarme.

—Pero... ¿pero porque?— le pregunto confundido y aferrándome a su abrazo porque percibo en su llanto que realmente está sufriendo.

—Peeta...— susurra sonriendo con franqueza aunque sus ojos estén totalmente llorosos —Eres mi hermano ¿qué, no?—.

—Si, Delly, lo soy— reconozco conmovido e internamente agradecido de que ha venido a verme.

Por un instante casi he sentido como toda esa soledad en la que me había hundido mi madre, empezaba a disiparse.

—Nunca entenderé al Capitolio— murmura con tristeza acurrucando su cabeza en mí —Ni siquiera me han dejado ver a Katniss— susurra después conteniendo un suspiro.

—La verás, Delly, la verás... Te lo prometo— le juró firmemente sin apartar ni un momento la mirada.

—Pero tú... tú debes...— balbucea confundida.

—No, Delly, nunca— respondo interrumpiéndola y tomándole las manos —Pase lo que pase, ellos no me cambiarán— le prometo seriamente y ella me abraza nuevamente de manera aprensiva.

—Se acabó el tiempo— dice el agente de la paz tomándole del brazo para conducirle a la salida.

—Pensaré siempre en tí, Peeta...— dice por último antes de que cruzar aquella puerta.


End file.
